


Looking for a Partner Who Knows How to Ride

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: SPN Genre Bingo [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Referenced Sastiel, Riding, hybrid Spin the Bottle and Truth or Dare, referenced past Balthazar/Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: After admiring Balthazar's skills riding a mechanical bull, Crowley wants to take a turn as the bull.
Relationships: Balthazar/Crowley (Supernatural)
Series: SPN Genre Bingo [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467271
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Looking for a Partner Who Knows How to Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Rare Ship Bingo  
> Square: Crowley
> 
> Written for Heaven and Hell Bingo  
> Square: Balthazar/Crowley
> 
> Written for SPN Song Challenge Bingo  
> Square: Pony – Ginuwine
> 
> Written for SPN Genre Bingo  
> Square: Truth or Dare

The bottle spun down slowly, and Balthazar watched it, one eyebrow raised as it started to slow. It was getting awfully close to him. This wouldn’t be a problem, Balthazar was up for just about anything and wasn’t going to be much embarrassed by any truths, but the person spinning the bottle was Crowley. Crowley was one of the only people Balthazar had ever met who had fewer limits than him.

It certainly didn’t help that the last two times Crowley had spun, it ended up on Balthazar. Taking a turn on the mechanical bull in assless chaps, boots, hat, and nothing else… that had been fun. He’d noticed quite a few appreciative looks when he got off and wasn’t even breathing hard. The question about whether he’d ever fucked Castiel, that was probably more embarrassing to Castiel than it was to him when he said yes. Out of respect to Castiel’s current boyfriend, who was at the party, playing the game, and asexual, Balthazar declined to provide details. Really, whatever Crowley came up with for a third time, it probably wouldn’t be too bad. Might even be fun.

Groans went up all around when the bottle, once again, landed on Balthazar. “Come on, Crowley, you’ve gotta be cheating somehow,” Dean complained. “Three times in a row, dude? Just admit you want to fuck him and get out of the game.”

“Cheating? How am I cheating? Are you seriously saying I’m good enough to predict exactly how hard to spin this thing to get a specific person?” Crowley’s offense was hilarious in how fake it was. Just for that, Balthazar would go along with it, if Dean was right and Crowley found the balls to ask.

Dean shrugged. “I’m just saying you’ve gotten the same guy three times in a row and I know you want him to ride you like he rode that bull, man. To be honest? I wouldn’t put it past you to know exactly how to spin that thing to get the result you want.”

“Cheating or not, he did get me,” Balthazar drawled. “I’ll take a dare, darling. What do you want me to do?”

“Weren’t you listening? He wants you to ride him like you rode the bull!” Dean said before Crowley could get anything out.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Dean. Dude. One, it’s Crowley’s turn, not yours, quit trying to push your world view on everyone. Two, that’s creepy. There are limits to the game, you know.”

Crowley and Balthazar’s eyes locked over the bottle and the battling brothers. “Free pass on the forfeit, but if you want to ride me, my saddle’s waiting,” Crowley said with a gesture at his lap. “Dare you to hop on.”

“Well, why not?” Balthazar stretched upward, ignoring Sam’s sputtering and Dean’s wolf whistle. “Not here, though. Not with everyone watching. I wouldn’t mind, but I don’t think it’s fair to subject poor Sam over there to it. Come on.” He held out a hand to Crowley.


End file.
